for love (the things we do)
by TribblesAndFluffs
Summary: It was totally an accident, but Stiles likes to say it was fate. Stiles likes to say a lot of things are fate. Fate just sounds nicer than drunk dare, know what I mean?


For Love (The Things We Do)

It was actually a total accident how Stiles found out about it. He liked to say that it had been fate. But then Stiles liked to say a lot of things were fate. Fate just has a nicer ring to it than drunk dare, you know what I mean? And with Stiles and Scott, a surprising amount of discoveries made by the two of them had been a result of drunken dares, or Stiles' absolute inability to stand boredom.

This discovery, was interesting to say the least. It had happened because Scott had dared Stiles to steal a pair of Lydia's underwear. Not just steal them, no, that would be too simple. Stiles would not only have to steal them, but wear them to school the next day too.

Which is how Stiles found out that he liked to wear lacy women's panties, and subsequently that one very special person in particular liked that Stiles liked to wear women's panties.

…

Stiles hadn't expected Scott to take to the suggestion of getting drunk as much as he had. It's nearing the end of freshman year, before the whole werewolf fiasco, and Stiles is determined to leave high school having been drunk. And he certainly can't complain about having his best friend drink with him. Well, except Scott has horrible taste in booze. Really, he decides to get Budweiser. Bud light to be exact. It's not like Stiles is picky really, but Bud Light? Really? They would be better off drinking dishwater.

Stiles had had the importance of quality when drinking impressed upon him by his favorite superheroes long ago. So, he heads back into the rundown little minimart that all the kids get their booze from and gets some REAL alcohol. Rum, of course. Because what's the fun in getting drunk if he can't talk like Captain Jack Sparrow?

Okay, so maybe he doesn't have that much appreciation for different alcohols but at least he knows Budweiser is bad. Which Scott obviously does not know.

After getting their respective drinks they argue halfheartedly over where to go for their little party of two. There are some bad suggestions, the park right by the police station, and there are some worse suggestions, home, but they finally settle on the inevitable conclusion that Bard's Bluff is the only place they can go without fear of being caught.

Bard's Bluff isn't actually a bluff of course. Just this big stone that juts out of a clearing in the forest. It's got this dip right in the center that's perfect for campfires and late night drinking. It's far enough from the town that they won't be found easily, but close enough so that they can run back easy peasy.

They settle in, Stiles drinks his rum. Scott drinks his crappy bear. They talk. Reminiscing of their sweet elementary school days, and their horrifying middle school days. There may be a passing awkward comment about how Scott still hasn't come out to his mom yet. Then an even more awkward comment about how Stiles hasn't come out either.

Then they talk about how they're gonna make first line in lacrosse next year.

Stiles eventually turns his, admittedly short, attention span to truth or dare. The usual fallback drunk game.

"Truth! ... Or dare!" Stiles slurs around the bottle.

Scott takes a minute to focus on him before saying, "Truth." With little conviction.

Stiles giggles and predictably asks, "Did you actually get to second base with Mandy in seventh grade?"

Scott considers, then answers as Stiles expected "No. But I did get to third with Tara in eighth."

Stiles waves his hand to dismiss this. "Yeah I know you've told me. Now dare!"

Scott ponders this, he gets rather slow when he's drunk. Stiles taps his knee impatiently.

Scott blinks long and slow before he says with a stupid grin, "You have to steal a pair of Lydia's panties." Stiles blushes and stutters immediately.

"Th-that's lame! Give me a better one." He pouts but Scott is not moved. The image of Stiles IN the panties has just occurred to him, and now his own underwear have become a little… uncomfortable.

"Fine." Scott can't get the image of Stiles' hot little butt encased in satin or lace out of his head. "Then you have to steal a pair," here he grins wider and gets an evil glint to his eye, "And then wear them to school on Monday."

Stiles freezes, his blush becomes truly dark, and then he starts to twitch.

"Come on dude!" Stiles groans out.

"I dare you." Scott tries not to let on that the sound Stiles just made has affected certain body parts of his.

Stiles groans again.

"Please don't!"

"I double dare you." Scott lets out a little relieved moan as he settles back against the rock, closing his eyes and stretching, content in the knowledge his friend will do what he says.

Stiles groans louder and clutches his hair, feeling a little hot under his collar at his friend's utterly delectable noise, and the absolutely delicious arching motion he makes.

"I triple dog dare you." Scott smiles, his eyes still closed.

Scott, the asshole, knows he's got his friend now. Stiles has never ever refused a triple dog dare. Even the one where he had to kiss Jackson.

Stile clutches at his hair harder then whispers, "Fine you bitch. I'll do it."

Scott nods, and amuses himself with the image of Stiles, clad only in a pair of panties, calling Scott's name.

...

They are neither in any shape to drive, so it's good thing Lydia lives close by. Or a bad thing. I mean it really depends if you're rooting for Stiles or Scott.

But anyway, they get to her house fine. It's just the getting in the house that's a problem. Stiles debates with himself for a good fourteen minutes before just deciding to knock on the door and hope Lydia isn't home and her mom is. Cause all moms love Stiles. He'll just sweet talk her into letting him in.

It's a good plan. Unfortunately, neither Lydia or her mom are home. So he's stuck hauling his ungainly, pale, booty up the conveniently placed tree by the house to the conveniently open window.

He curses heavily as he pulls himself up, and as he spills into the window landing on his face. But, you know, he makes it right? All that's left's the undie finding. Stiles vaguely remembers where Lydia's bedroom is from that one birthday party the whole of the second grade had been invited to.

He had spent most of that party sitting in the corner with Danny and wondering why girls were so hard to deal with. He actually had spent a great deal of time with Danny before Jackson decided that no one in his social circle was allowed to associate with either Stiles or Scott. I mean, Danny still texts him and calls him and talks to him in class rarely, but they can't be seen together.

Stiles once asked Danny why he didn't just tell Jackson no. Danny hadn't responded but Stiles knew he wouldn't. Danny had, after all, been in love with his best friend for far too long to deny him ANYTHING he wanted.

Stiles ponders this and is struck by the realization he would similarly do the same for Scott as he creeps along as silently as he can manage. Which is not very quiet. It's really obnoxiously loud. But, there's no one home, so it's okay.

Stiles shakes all thoughts of Scott out of his head when he finally gets to the bedroom, after stumbling about for an amazingly long time considering the room was just down the hall. He now has the task of finding the underwear. He goes through the dresser first of course, but all he finds are a LOT of neatly folded sweaters, jeans, and some lipstick.

He briefly considers stealing a tube of lipstick just to make Scott wear it the next time they play Truth or Dare. He abandons the idea after realising that he will probably never play the game with Scott again after this disastrous attempt. (He actually probably would, Scott's his… well, his best friend, ya know?)

He goes and searches the closet next. And, yes! Jackpot! There at the back of the closet, is a basket of underwear, bras, and yet to be sorted socks. Stiles isn't sure what pair to take though. There are so many types! Everything from dark blue cotton, to lacy white and red.

Stiles doesn't have very long to decide though because at that moment he hears the front door open and a very familiar, very feminine voice say,

"I'm gonna take a shower then go to bed, okay mom?"

Needless to say, our favorite hyperactive hero panics. He swiftly grabs the first pair of undies he can and skedaddles.

It isn't until he is on the ground outside the house rubbing at his sore butt (he had fallen out of the tree of course) that he realises the pair of underwear he has clutched tightly in his fist, are not only pink, but lace too. His expression darkens as he thinks 'Scott's gonna love this' then he passes out drunk, and Scott has to carry him home, giggling all the while about the pink underwear.

...

They aren't as uncomfortable as Stiles had expected. They fit fairly well, if tight around his crotch and low on his ass. But they feel nice, you know? Intimate, and kind of arousing.

They rub just the right way and Stiles is exceptionally glad he had worn pants loose enough to hide his halfie. But overall the panties are nice.

Not that he would ever tell anyone ever. Or wear them again. Probably. Really it's looking likely that he would wear them again but he wouldn't say.

He does, however much he doesn't want to, text.

[I'm wearing them. I'm in school. Happy?] Stiles mentally adds a couple of curse words and names to that text.

Scott splutters and coughs when he gets the text prompting his first hour English teacher to look at him funny and ask if he is alright.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine" he chokes out when he's finished coughing up a lung.

[dude really? I didn't think u would actually do it!]

Stiles grimaces and shoots back [Of course I did it Scott it was a triple dog dare!]

Scott gapes at the screen and sends his next text with hesitancy unbefitting of a dork of his stature [so u r wearing panties in school]

[Yes.] came the swift response. That one word text holds more anger than a single word really should, and in his own first period of the day Stiles grits his teeth and settles in to ignore Scott for the rest of the day.

...

Scott is aware Stiles is angry at him. He knows it. He just knows it! The same way a puppy knows its master is angry at it. So Scott sets out to make his best friend feel better.

It's going pretty well. He's made sure to do all the right things. He got Stiles tater tots at lunch, carried his bag for him, pulled out his chair for him, and done his best to communicate that he was sorry through his expression. Stiles bumped his fist against his best friends shoulder at that, telling him to quit doing puppy dog eyes at him.

Stiles can hold a grudge about as well as he can hold his alcohol. Which is not well at all. Scott had hugs his friend and life goes on as normal.

Except… now that Stiles knows what they feel like he can't quite forget how good the panties had felt like on him. He really quite liked them. And now he just has this burning desire to wear them again.

So Stiles, swallowing his pride, goes to the mall and hopes to all the gods he doesn't meet anyone he knows there.

...

Lucky for Stiles he doesn't. He gets a couple (okay a lot of) pairs of nice, underwear from the woman's side of the JC Penny's. He then proceeds to cover them with the manliest shirt he can find, green plaid of course, and checks out with what feels like a permanent blush on his face.

He's infinitely glad he saved up cash from his summer job at Jake's Sports Emporium or he would have had to use the card he and his dad share. That would be awkward to explain. Seven pairs of assorted black, blue, green, and purple panties don't usually just appear on people's credit cards.

The cashier gives him a weird look as he checks out but Stiles avoids any awkwardness by blushing and muttering something about stupid dares and ruthless friends. The guy then nods sympathetically, and Stiles mentally high-fives himself at a lie, well, sort of half truth, well told.

It's not until he gets home and eagerly pulls out his loot that he realizes he just spent forty bucks on panties. PANTIES for gods' sakes.

He's crazy. Definitely crazy. He gets it now. 100% bona fide crazazy.

That doesn't stop him from wearing the panties to school the next day. Or the day after that. He in fact wears panties almost exclusively after that, only wearing other underwear when he has a gym class or a physical of some kind.

And lacrosse of course. You know. Anytime where people might possibly SEE them. That means he hardly ever gets to wear any of his preferred undergarments once his sophomore year starts and he had lacrosse practice nearly daily.

The chance to get away and wear his preferred undergarment occupies Stiles' mind relentlessly. Or it does until Scott gets turned into a werewolf and everything goes to hell. Stiles isn't complaining too bad though. He enjoys the excitement.

What he doesn't enjoy is the girl that is now claiming Scott and taking him away from his best friend. It's a shame that he can't help but like Allison. She's a sweet girl, but she's just stealing Scott from him and he can't stand that. He would never admit it, but he's also jealous.

The jealousy never fully reveals itself to Stiles though, until Stiles realizes that Scott has asked her on a DATE. They aren't just friends. That confuses Stiles… it confuses him a lot. Last time he had checked, Scott had told him he wasn't exactly attracted to the females population.

...

Scott isn't sure he's really doing the right thing by asking Allison out. Sure he likes her, and objectively she's a very attractive girl, but Scott doesn't actually like her like that. He desperately wants to get over his best friend though. He knows Stiles could never like him like Scott likes his best friend.

So he asks Allison out. She's nice and will get it if he wants to take their relationship slow. He didn't really expect for her to find out about how in love with Stiles he really is. The conversation goes something like this,

"So Scott, when exactly were you going to tell me that you're gay?" Scott freezes, his hand halfway to the popcorn bowl that sits between him and Allison as they sit in her room watching Ghostbusters on Allison's laptop.

"Um… I-I have no idea what you're talking about." He tries for a nervous smile in her direction, but Allison hasn't looked up from the screen where Egon is talking about giant twinkies.

"Don't try and fool with me, Scott. I'm pretty smart you know." Allison sounds a little hurt and suddenly Scott feels very guilty.

"I'm sorry Allison." She looks up from the screen finally, looks him right in the eye and gives him a wobbly smile. Scott realizes that she's crying. He hesitantly reaches out for a hug in an attempt to comfort her. She dives into the hug and confesses to Scott that she's gay too. She just never knew how to tell anyone.

Scott doesn't really know how to react to that. He feels he should tell her something important as a payback for her confession, but he doesn't know what he would tell her except…

"I'm in love with Stiles!" He blurts out. Allison just snorts into his shoulder.

"Of course you are dummy. Everyone but Stiles can see that." She sounds like she's smiling.

Scott whispers a little brokenly "Why can't he see it?" Allison pulls away to look him in the eye again.

"Because he's too blinded by his own feelings for you." Scott is a little dumbfounded. Allison smiles at his dopey face and decides to give him a little advice.

"Tomorrow when you see him again look at him. Really look at him. Watch the way he watches you, okay?" Scott nods, and boom they're just a couple of friends watching a movie.

…

Stiles is still upset after having spent the night trying to get over his best friend and not cry in turns. So, in the morning he decides that today he's gonna wear his favorite pair of lace undies to try and comfort himself. The panties are black, fit snugly over his junk, and ride low on his ass. Just the way he likes it.

He still can't keep himself from doing the things he usually does around Scott though; things like getting distracted by the collarbone just barely peeking out from underneath Scott's shirt, and wanting to kiss Scott's adorable dimples, and getting lost in Scott's beautiful brown eyes.

What he doesn't realize is that on this particular day Scott is looking at Stiles looking, instead of Scott's usual activities of being distracted by Stiles' general attractiveness (he is aware of Stile's habit of wearing panties you know, it's been the source of many a frustrated night)

That's why when Scott suddenly grabs Stiles' jaw out of nowhere and plants a kiss on his mouth he's totally unprepared. They're in the lunchroom, about to sit down, so of course Stiles spills food everywhere and then falls on his lace-clad-ass in shock. Scott looks very apologetic and reaches out a hand to help his best friend up.

Stiles takes his hand but doesn't take his eyes off Scott. Stiles' eyes grow wide when he realizes that Scott isn't letting Stiles' hand go.

"Scott, w-what are you doing?" Stiles is not naive enough to think this is a dream. That fall had hurt like hell. But he's still not ruled out magical hallucination. He tries to remember if they had pissed off any witches lately.

Scott smiles a sweet, endearing, and heartbreakingly familiar smile at Stiles.

"I finally realized you were watching me too!" Scott isn't making sense. When Stiles makes his 'no comprende' face, as he calls it, Scott attempts to elaborate.

"I saw that you watch me the same way I watch you."

"What do you mean?" This is the point where Jackson, the asshole, comes over and does the customary 'Get a room freaks' speech, and instead of spluttering and being mad like he usually would, Scott grins devilishly at Stiles and says,

"Maybe we will." Stiles looks at Scott in shock.

"Come on baby," Did he just call him baby? "Let's get out of here." Scott tugs a mute in shock Stiles from the mute in shock cafeteria towards the parking lot. It's not until the two are in Stiles' jeep, with the ac blasting, that Stiles asks.

"Did you call me baby in there?" Stiles' voice is a little croaky.

Scott's face falls, "Is that not okay? I mean, I thought that if we're dating now that'd be okay. But if it's not I won't do it!" Scott's babbling now. Stiles holds up a hand to stop him.

"Woah woah woah. Dating?" Scott looks like a wrong word might break his heart.

"Yeah, I mean, you like me too… right?" Scott's voice is fragile and small now compared to his usual speech. Stiles is speechless.

Scott reaches for the door handle, saying,

"I'll just go then. I'm sorry Stiles. I made the wrong decision. I should've just kept my feelings to myself." Stiles frantically reaches for Scott's arm but he's left grasping at empty air and listening to pained howls coming from a far off place.

…

Stiles doesn't deal well with emotions. The really strong ones worm their way inside his brain and fester until they've driven him to breathing hard and shaking. So it's no surprise that not fifteen minutes after running after Scott he's hunched over against a huge tree of some kind and panting as he tries not to panic. He isn't panicking, but if he doesn't see Scott soon he will.

"Scott!" His voice is weaker than he'd like, but that's nothing to a werewolf with supersonic hearing. Suddenly Stiles is on the ground with one very upset wolf on his chest. Stiles is frozen, mostly because Scott is really heavy. Under normal circumstances he'd be squirming like he's got something in his pants.

As a matter of fact he does have something in his pants. Something that (after a few minutes of staring at each other while Stiles' breathing goes back to normal) is becoming pretty apparent and is now pressed right up against a heartbroken werewolf. A heartbroken werewolf who has just realized that Stiles is aroused. Scott's face changes back into his regular lovable mug with a gasp.

Stiles gives it about two seconds before he's grabbing Scott and pulling him into a fierce kiss full of all the things he hasn't been able to voice. Scott pulls away with another gasp and his trademark dumbfounded stare.

"You are an idiot and of course I love you!" Stiles always was the chattier one.

Scott grins.

"I didn't say love earlier," Stiles glares, "But I do love you." Scott's grin could probably power like, at least twelve candy factories in terms of sweetness and wattage.

"Fucking finally!" Stiles grabs at the back of Scott's head, gets a good grip in his hair, and tugs him down for another lust and love filled smooch. As you can imagine, neither of them are very good at it, and their teeth click together and they bump noses. But they don't know any better.

…

I didn't stick around to see what else they did, but I'm sure the panties were a hit with Scotty boy. Cornily enough this story has a great happy ending. Stiles and Scott getting together sparked a kind of chain reaction in their school and soon enough Lydia had broken up with Jackson and hooked up with Allison. This of course left Jackson running to Danny for comfort and you can imagine how fun their get together was.

Stiles' dad and Scott's mom didn't say anything more than "Finally!" In rather eery unison when the boys told them. The whole werewolf thing was a bit of a shock to them though.

Yeah so, the dorks got married right after they turned legal, went to college, went on road trips, did geeky things together like had movie marathons. When they settled down, in Canada of all places, they become members of a sweet pack of assorted woodland weres, adopted twelve kids and a puppy. (So I might be exaggerating about the twelve kids thing but whatever they still got a puppy)

And you know what? Lydia became the president of the United States. Derek became a deputy and eventually the sheriff of Beacon Hills. Jackson is totally a trophy husband to Danny's brilliance in lacrosse teams across the country. Allison runs a home for runaway and abused kids.

Stiles is still super smart and does consulting work for a supernatural law firm. Scott is a veterinarian. They're all adorably still in love, and it's so sweet I'm gonna have cavities. Who am I? Well. I'm nobody important. Just the writer.


End file.
